I Promise
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean and Cas woke up by the hyper active toddler jumping on the bed. and a phone ringing. Cas took the phone and Dean took the toddler. "Hey, baby girl. How's you sleep?"


**_3 Years Later…_**

Dean and Cas woke up by the hyper active toddler jumping on the bed. and a phone ringing. Cas took the phone and Dean took the toddler. "Hey, baby girl. How's you sleep?"

"Daddy!" She smiled stretching her hands to her father.

"Come on, Kayla, let's get you ready for the day." Dean smiled.

Holly walked into Kayla's room. "Good Morning, Daddy."

"Hey, Princess. Could you hand me a pull up?" Dean asked.

She nodded and handed one to Dean. "Do you know who is on the phone with Papa?"

"I haven't talked to Papa. Kayla woke up just as the phone rang. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"I don't have a first period, Daddy. Aster, Finley, Ethan, and Johnny are all up, dressed and eating breakfast."

"Great. Ever since Wyatt left for boot camp and now actually fighting you have been a great help."

"Yeah, well, I learned for the best. Wyatt taught me everything about being the big sister." Holly smiled.

"He should be home for Christmas." Dean said lifted Kayla into his arms and herded Holly out og the room.

"I'll feed Kayla breakfast."

Dean nodded and walked into the bedroom where Cas stood by the window with the phone up to his ear. Dean sat on the bed and listened to Cas.

_'I am Castiel Novak Winchester, Wyatt Winchester's father.'_

Dean watched as he saw his husbands' facial expressions change was a smile to utter shock. Dean quickly got off the bed and over to Cas. Cas dropped the phone and brought both hands to his mouth and saw at Dean. "Cas, what's going on?"

Cas shook his head and fell into Dean.

"Cas, baby, what's wrong?" Dean led him over to the bed. Cas stared at Dean. Dean grabbed the phone.

_'Hello, I'm Dean Winchester. What's going on?'_

_'I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Winchester. Wyatt James Winchester has passed away.'_

Dean was shocked. He didn't know what to think. _'What happened?'_

_'He was shot in the back three times. He was alive still in time for medics to bring him to the nearest hospital. A bullet pierced his lungs and it collapsed. His heart stopped and they could bring him back. I'm so sorry.'_

_'What are you going to do with his body?'_

_'Bring him to your location and give him a proper military burial.'_

_'Will you be there?'_

_'Yes, I was Wyatt's Chief. Chief Turner. He was a good soldier.'_

_"Th-thank you, Chief.'_

_'Call me Rufus.'_

_'Talk to you later, Rufus.' _Dean hung up. He looked at the phone. He gripped it tight then chucked it across the room.

"DAMMIT!" Dean yelled collapsing to the ground. Tears poured out of him and he coudld control it. Cas crawled over to him.

"Dean…" Cas rasped. Dean could look at his husband. He just curled in on himself and hid his face. "Everything is going to be ok."

Dean shook his head. He sat up and stared into his husband's eyes. Tears were still pouring out of his eyes. He couldn't really _see_ Cas's face. "He's gone. Shot in the back three times. They are bringing his body to South Dakota to bury him."

"I know, I know. We are going to get through this. I promise." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and Bury his head into Cas's shirt.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

**_1 Week Later…_**

"Private Wyatt Winchester was a great soldier. Which makes it hard for me to bury him. I only knew Mr. Winchester for 2 years, but I have never seen one man have as much will power as Wyatt had. Any challenge I gave him to improve himself he somehow exceed my requirements. Rest in Peace Private Wyatt James Winchester." Chief Rufus Turner said as four men in military suits lower Wyatt's body into the grave.

The Winchester family sat in a row. Dean, Cas, Holly, Finley, Aster, Ethan, and Johnny. Sam sat beside Dean and Jess beside Sam. John and Mary sat right behind Dean and Cas. The rest of the seat filled with Wyatt's friends and close family friends.

Everyone was shredding tears and red eyed. Dean was done crying. He sat there with a blank face; emotionless.

Once everyone left it was Dean and Cas standing in front of Wyatt's grave. Cas looked at Dean and notice he hadn't shred a single tear. "Are you ok, Dean?"

"No, I'm not ok. I won't be." Dean said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's ok to crying, babe."

"I don't wanna cry. I've already cried enough. Wyatt's gone, we just have to deal with it." Dean walked towards the car.

"It's ok, to be upset. Keeping bottled up does you no favors."

"I just want to get home, Cas." Dean stepped into the Impala and waiting for Cas.

&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# !

**_3 Months Later…_**

"Dean, I'm home!" Cas yelled though out he house.

He walked in to find Dean passed out on the couch. Holly was doing home and helping her sibling with theirs. "Hey, Papa. Dad kinda drank a lot."

"I can see that. Why?" Cas crouched down beside the couch.

"He was saying a lot about Wyatt. He is still grieving."

"It take longer for some people, princess." Cas said walking into the kitchen.

"It's been 3 months. We're dealing, but it seems that Dad is just going through the motions."

"Just give it a few more months and he should be fine." Ca sat down beside Ethan.

"Whatcha doing, Ethan?"

"Drawing Dad a picture." The 11 year old boy smiled.

"Do you think that going to make Dad feel better?" Cas asked.

"No, but Johnny is drawing him one too, Aster and Finley are baking pie for him."

"Now if that doesn't make him feel better, I don't know what will." Cas smiled.

Kayla came running into the kitchen and Cas scooped her into his lap. "Hey, baby girl."

"Papa, is Daddy broken?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"All he does is drink and sleep."

"Daddy's going to be fine. Don't worry." Cas fake smiled. He was getting worried about Dean.

Cas gave Kayla to Holly and walked into the living room and crouched down beside the couch again but ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean's eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for them to focus. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas." Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on upstairs with me." Cas reached a hands out to Dean. Dean took it and they walked to their bedroom. Cas sat Dean down on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean automatically answered.

"Oh really, you have been drinking a lot more to the point you where you pass out. You're not ok. Something I eat at you. Let me help you."

Dean shook his head. "I can't, Cas."

"What's eating at you, baby?"

"Wyatt's dead."

"Yes, I know. It's been 3 months."

"I'm not handling his death very well, Cas. It's not just the drinking. I haven't been sleeping…I-I…I have been doing things."

"Like what?" Dean closed his eyes and removed his flannel and lifted his short sleeve to reveal a tortured upper arm. He heard Cas gasp and then lightly touch his arm. "Dean, some of these are old, like years old. This isn't your first time?"

"Remember what I told you about my Dad. All he wanted me to be a good solider. I was never a good soldier to him and he guilted me in everything Sammy was the good child, I was the rebel. Now Wyatt was a good soldier and he's dead. It's like that all over and again and I can't handle that." Dean cried with his eyes still close.

"Dean, everything is going to be fine. Just open your eyes. I'm here for you. I know Wyatt's death was hard; it was for all of us. His death was not our fault. You don't need to hurt yourself because of his death."

Dean opened his eyes and Cas was right in front of him inches away from his face. "He went into the Army because I let him. If I didn't let him he would be alive."

Cas proceeded t slap Dean across the face…again. "Dean, you didn't _let_ Wyatt do anything. Do not blame yourself for his death. I do not like this man you have become. It's been 3 months, I want my husband back."

Dean nodded. "Your husband is right here, Cas. I need you to help me."

"I will always help you, baby."

Dean nodded. "I heard something about pie."

Cas smirked. "Aster and Finley are making pie."

"Let go get some then." Dean smiled and stood up. "Things will get better right?"

"Yeah, it will just take time. I promise." Cas nodded and they walked out of the room. Things were going to get better.


End file.
